Un Enfer Sur Terre
by crokette
Summary: Et si les anges n'étaient pas si parfait. Et si pour devenir un ange, il fallait se pervertir. Et si une mission pouvait totalement déraper. Et si Ichigo rencontrait Grimmjow. Attention ça va péter dans les chaumières ! Ichi/Grimm A vous de juger...


Un Enfer Sur Terre

.

Salut, salut. Alors je reviens vers vous avec une nouvelle histoire en espérant qu'elle vous plaise tout autant que les précédentes. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser, ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir un petit message. Bisous à tous et toutes. Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Prologue :**_

Au paradis rien de va plus. Une certaine effervescence faisait remuer tous les anges présents. Une rumeur courrait sur le dernier venu. Ichigo Kurosaki. Il venait d'être promu au rang d'ange mais avec une seule aile. C'était la pire promotion que l'on pouvait recevoir. Certes, il était extrêmement difficile de devenir un ange cela n'arrivait qu'une fois tous les 100ans environ. Mais quand on y arrivait c'était avec deux ailes et non pas une. Au final, cela était pire que ne pas être promu car une seule aile signifiait que l'on avait du potentiel mais que l'on devait effectuer une mission généralement impossible pour obtenir la deuxième.

C'étai le cas actuel d'Ichigo. Il se tenait droit et fier comme il avait toujours été. Ses cheveux roux bien coiffés en pétard et ses yeux marron fixés sur les archanges assis en face de lui. Ses sourcils toujours froncés soucieux de faire au mieux. On pouvait dire qu'il en imposait dans sa tenu blanche révélant à peine sa musculature bien faite et sa seule aile déployée à la vue de toute l'assemblé présente afin de connaître qu'elle sera la mission imposée à Ichigo.

-Ichigo Kurosaki. Vous venez d'accéder au rang d'ange.

-Oui Monsieur.

-Vous avez constaté qu'il ne vous a été accordé qu'une aile sur les deux permettant d'être un ange à part entière.

-Oui Monsieur.

-Bien, vous savez donc qu'il va vous être assigné une mission afin de faire de vous un ange parfait.

-Oui Monsieur.

-Sachez que les missions que l'on donne son en rapport avec le fait que vous n'avez qu'une seule aile.

-…

-Donc nous allons commencer par vous expliquer pourquoi il ne vous a été accordé qu'une aile.

-En effet, pour faire simple, notre mission en tant qu'ange est de protéger les êtres humains et pour cela être capable de comprendre leurs sentiments et de ce fait leurs agissements.

-Or vous êtes trop parfait en tant qu'ange pour cela. Vous ne faites preuve d'aucune émotion et cela est ennuyeux car cela ne vous permettra pas de protéger au mieux ces êtres si particuliers que sont les humains.

-Donc pendant une durée indéterminée il vous sera assigné la charge d'une âme humaine qui est sur une mauvaise pente et qui une fois morte aura de forte chance de devenir un démon. Vous avez pour mission de la sauvée en prenant en compte ses sentiments, ses états d'âme et tout ce qui s'en suit. Vous n'avez pas de limite de temps. Bien entendu si jamais votre protégé meurt, ce sont malheureusement des choses qui arrivent, la mission s'arrête. Cependant, c'est à ce moment là que l'on pourra juger de la qualité de votre travail et donc de l'obtention de votre deuxième aile ou non.

-Cela vous convient-il ?

-Puis-je vous poser une question ?

-Bien entendu, parlez.

-La mission peut donc durée deux jours comme plusieurs années cela dépend juste de l'espérance de vie du sujet ?

-Ce n'est pas un sujet d'étude ange Kurosaki mais une âme innocente. Et effectivement, la mission durera le temps de vie de votre protégé. Avez-vous d'autre question ?

-Non Monsieur.

-Bien vous commencez demain au levé du soleil sur Terre.

-Oui Monsieur.

Les archanges lui firent de disposer. Ichigo retourna donc dans ses quartiers afin de préparer le nécessaire pour la mission. Sur le chemin, il croisa un autre ange plus vieux que lui qui se prétendait être son ami. un type un peu trop exubérant pour lui et qui l'ennuyait au plus haut point. D'ailleurs cet énergumène avait commencé à le coller dés sa nomination pour devenir ange. Dans quel but ? Ichigo se pose encore la question.

Avec une grosse tape dans le dos, son « ami » commença à le féliciter pour sa future mission et sa promotion.

-Ichigo, mon pote ! Alors comme ça tu vas aller sur Terre ! T'as trop de chance !

-Renji, pourrais-tu me laisser, je dois me préparer pour ma mission.

-Roh ! Ichi' ne soit pas si rigide ! J'espère que cette mission va te décoincer. Il parait que quand tu étais humain tu étais beaucoup plus cool.

-Tu sais très bien que je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de ma vie d'humain.

-Oui je sais. D'ailleurs, c'est tellement rare. Tu sais que ce genre de chose n'

-Oui n'arrive que lors des morts bien particulières dont on ne sait rien et personne ne le sait à part le grand conseil des archanges et encore c'est un mystère. Tu m'en parle à chaque fois Renji et ça m'est égal.

Tout en parlant Ichigo avait continué à marcher vers sa chambre et Renji l'avait suivi en sautant autour de lui comme une puce.

-Ichi' tu sais que…

BAM

Ichigo venait de fermer la porte de sa chambre au nez de son « ami ». Toutes ses histoires, il les avait déjà entendues et il avait bien d'autre chose à faire que les réécoutées. Ne plus avoir de souvenir de son ancienne vie n'était pas un drame. S'il ne s'en souvenait pas, c'est que ça devait être ainsi et c'est tout.

Il regarda sa chambre, blanche et neutre, extrêmement bien rangée et impersonnelle. Juste un lit était disposé dans un coin. Bizarrement, les anges n'avaient pas besoin de se nourrir ni d'autres besoins mis à part dormir. S'ils ne dormaient pas régulièrement, ils pouvaient tomber de sommeil n'importe où. Bien entendu, ils ne dormaient pas toutes les nuits comme les humains, au paradis le temps n'existait pas. Enfin la vie s'écoulait mais pas le temps, personne ne vieillissait. Les anges dormaient seulement quand la fatigue psychologique se faisait trop présente. Donc ceux avec une forte puissance psychologique dormaient très peu.

Ichigo empaqueta ses quelques affaires et s'assit sur son lit. Il n'avait jamais dormi depuis qu'il avait été promu et n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Il souffla. En espérant que cette mission se passerait sans aucune anicroche. Ça ne devait pas être si terrible de refaire basculer une âme du côté du bien.

_A suivre…_


End file.
